The Rain
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Duo suffers from Heero's abuse. (Re-uploaded)
1. Default Chapter Title

The rain and Episode Zero brought this on. I was bored and took it from there. =^_^= Kinda depressing fic. My second 2x5 pairing (this is the only non-cannon pairing I like... sides, I love Duo and Wufei!). Warnings ahead: Yaoi (duh), language, violence, tissues may be needed for all you hyper-sensitive Quatre-types, annnnd (drumroll) Bastard Bastard Bastard! Heero is a big, biiiig bastard. Nothing against Heero, I just like to make him a bastard. He's got bastard-like qualities, ne? Also, because I simply can't resist: 3x4! Woohoo! Yes, 3x4 makes Shini-chan a happy gurrrl. =^.^= Who *doesn't* like 3x4 though? it's just too kawaii for words! Eeeeee! Okay, so here's my little fic! =^_^= Enjoooooy!  
  
  
"The Rain"  
by Shinigami Baby, who is getting better at this serious stuff *claps for herself*  
  
  
'...It's raining again. I hate the rain, it always makes me think of Meiran. Sometimes I wonder... did she really die an honorable death? "Of course I did." She'd say. "I died a warrior's death worthy of the Dragon Clan." Meiran... my Nataku... sometimes I find myself wondering if that's even true...'  
  
"Ne, Wu-man, are you gonna come over here and watch the movie, or are you gonna watch the stupid rain again? Come be part of the group for once." Duo invited, patting the couch cushion next to him.  
  
Wufei tore his stare from the rain-streaked window and folded his arms. "What movie is it?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Some old-ass movie. Just come sit with us. We won't bite... unless you ask nicely, that is." Duo winked.  
  
'...I don't know how Yuy puts up with him...' "Sure, fine. I'll watch your pitiful movie."  
  
Duo grinned ear to ear. "He's gonna spend time with us, guys! The solitary dragon! Damn, wish I had a camera!"  
  
'...Now I know why. He's too cute for his own good...'  
  
Wufei sat down between Duo and Trowa as Heero fast-forwarded through the previews. It was extremely cramped, considering there was no other seating besides the couch. The five teenage boys shifted uncomfortably, trying not to touch this one, or trying to get closer to that one. It made for an intresting scene.  
  
Wufei's brows furrowed irritatedly and he stood up. "I'll just sit here on the floor." He was alone again.  
  
"Well that's not fair if we're all on the couch and you're stuck on the floor." Duo insisted, plopping down on the floor next to Wufei.   
  
Wufei stared misbelieving at him. He was giving up the couch? More shocking: he wasn't attatched to Heero at the hip? Wufei gave a small smile in response. "That was very big of you, Duo."  
  
Duo smiled and shrugged. "That's justice for ya."  
  
Wufei gave a small chuckle.  
  
'...What's that baka doing now? Hn. I think he's gotten too flirty since I came back from my last mission. He's *my* Duo... no one else's...'   
  
Heero slipped off the couch and sat beside Duo on the floor as well. Duo looked at Heero for a minute. "Uh, Why are you on the floor too, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn." Came the reply.  
  
"Well said..." Duo said jokingly... which was followed by a sharp tug on his braid. "Itaiiiiii! That really hurts when you do that, you know!" Duo massaged his scalp. "Yeeeesh!" He shot Heero a dirty look, then went back to watching the movie.  
  
'...You're going to regret giving me that look later on...'   
  
'...I'm going to regret giving him that look later on. God, I'm so stupid! I need to learn to shut the fuck up. All I do is piss him off. Heero's right. Maybe I am a little whore. I don't think Quatre gets beat... maybe I should talk to him and see what he does to not get beat all the time. He must behave really well. Yeah, when the movie's over I'll ask him...'  
  
Duo leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. If we was going to get beat later, he might as well enjoy this time while it lasted. "I'm hungry."  
  
Quatre leaned forward from the couch. "Do you want some popcorn or something, Duo? I'll go make you some." Quatre stood up and paused the movie.  
  
Duo stood up as well. "I'll come with ya Q."  
  
The two boys walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
Trowa turned in Heero's direction. "Doesn't what bother me?"  
  
Heero snorted. "How friendly Quatre is with Duo. Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No. He's friendy with Duo because they're *friends*, Heero. Besides, I don't own Quatre."  
  
"Hn. You say that, but you don't mean it." Heero shot back.   
  
  
"Anou... Quatre?"  
  
Quatre turned from the cabinet. "What is it, Duo?"  
  
"Do you... I mean has Trowa ever... well-" Duo stammered over his words.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Has Trowa ever what, Duo?" He had no idea what question Duo was going to hit him with.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Duo walked out of the kitchen holding the bowl of popcorn. "We made a lot, so it better not go to waste, guys." He plopped down next to Wufei, his braid falling in the Chinese pilot's lap.  
  
"Drop something, Duo?" Wufei asked as he picked the braid up and tossed it over Duo's back.  
  
A look of panic swept across Duo's face.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Duo are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "I'm fine guys, you just over reacted..... Start the movie already, I wanna see it before I turn 30 here!"  
  
Quatre gave Trowa a worried glance, then hit the play button on the remote.  
  
'...Shit Shit SHIT! I *had* to let him touch the braid... I am so fucked right now... Well, maybe Heero will go easy on me this time.' Duo glanced over in Heero's direction. '...Fuck. I am so fucked... He is royally pissed now. It's my own fault though. If I weren't such a slut...'  
  
Wufei glanced over at Duo. '...Is he ok? He doesn't seem very comfortable.' "Duo."  
  
Duo jumped a bit. "You scared me, Wu. Gotta mind that ticker of mine, you know?" Duo patted his chest lightly.   
  
"You just looked troubled... are you okay?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo cringed. He could *hear* Heero's glare. "I-I'm fine heh... ooh lookit that!" Duo turned his attention back to the movie.  
  
Wufei let out an exhasperated breath. '...Something's going on here, Duo is *never* like this...'  
  
  
After the movie ended, Duo decided he wanted to play some video games before going to bed. "I'll be there in a little while Heero, I just wanna play this new game I got." Duo said.  
  
Heero shrugged and headed up to their room.  
  
"We're going to bed, too." Quatre said. He patted Duo on his shoulder. "Good night, Duo."  
  
Duo gulped. " 'night to you too, Quat."  
  
"Remember what I told you..." Quatre whispered once Heero was out of earshot.  
  
Duo nodded and turned his game on.  
  
Trowa and Quatre headed for their bedroom. "I'm scared for Duo, Trowa." Quatre confided in his lover once they were in their room. "Do you know what he told me while we were in the kitchen?"  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"He asked me if you beat me." Quatre said, getting in his pajamas.  
  
"That's absurd, you know I'd never hurt you." Trowa said, getting ready for bed.  
  
"That's pretty much what I told him. After I told him that, he just dropped the subject completely. And when I asked him if *he* was getting beat, he told me to just forget about it." Quatre's eyes glazed over in tears. "And I know he's scared, Trowa."  
  
"Shh..." Trowa pulled Quatre into the bed and let him fall against his chest. "Duo will be okay. Wufei's downstairs with him right now." He stroked Quatre's hair back and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Well, I kinda told Duo that if he was still scared, that he could sleep in here tonight." Quatre said quietly. "I hope you're not mad."  
  
Trowa shook his head and pulled Quatre closer. "I wouldn't get mad over such things. You want to protect our friend. There is nothing wrong with that at all."  
  
Quatre smiled a bit. "I'm glad you understand. You always do." Quatre laid down and pulled Trowa over to him. "Just another reason why I love you so much." He kissed Trowa lightly on the lips.  
  
"And I you, little one." Trowa returned the kiss a bit deeper. "Now let's get some sleep, hmm?"  
  
Quatre nodded and yawned as Trowa shut the lamp off.  
  
  
"Ahh! No fair! You won AGAIN!!!" Duo shouted, throwing his controller down in frustration.  
  
Wufei found this rather entertaining. "Are you upset that I'm beating you in your own arena, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo shot Wufei a look, which quickly faded into a smile. Not the fake smiles he gave when Heero was around, but a genuine smile. "Well, maybe I could beat *you* in your arena, Wu-man."  
  
"My arena? Martial arts?" Wufei snorted. "That was a good one."  
  
Duo stood up and placed his arms on his hips in a cocky pose. "I could take you on." He flipped his braid over his shoulder. "I know a few moves here and there. So let's do this."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay... I'll try not to hurt you." He stood up and bowed.  
  
Duo hesitated for a second, then bowed too.  
  
"I am Chang Wufei."  
  
"Uh... I'm Duo."  
  
Then, before Duo could blink, Wufei had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"The fight begins once the names are exchanged, Maxwell." Wufei said with a smirk as he let Duo go.  
  
His pride wounded, Duo sat up. "Well I don't know anything about chivalry." He brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulders. Then, he looked up at Wufei. "Can you show me how you did that?"  
  
"Would Heero allow it?"  
  
"... Nevermind." Duo said.  
  
"Duo, seriously now. What's going on between you and Heero that has you so on edge?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It's nothing, just forget about it. 'sides, I get what I deserve anyway."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. " 'get what you deserve'? Is Heero be-"  
  
"Look, I said forget about it." Duo started towards his room, but stopped. "You really wanna know what's bothering me, Wu?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"You and Quatre being so goddamn nosey!" The he ran up to his room that he shared with Heero.  
  
  
Duo shut the door behind himself quietly as he possibly could and climbed into the bed. '...Please God, please let Heero be asleep... Please...'  
  
"You were down there for a while."  
  
'...Fuck...' "Yeah, I was just playing my video games."  
  
"Hn. I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Just Wufei. We were playing the video game on the TV."  
  
"Did he touch you?"  
  
Duo thought about his 'fight' with Wufei. "...No, Heero."  
  
"Are you lying? I can always tell if you're lying."  
  
"I'm not lying..."  
  
"That's two lies, Duo."  
  
Duo sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Get on your stomach, Duo."  
  
Duo reluctantly nodded and did as he was told. It was so much easier if he just listened. He felt Heero's weight shift, so that now he was bent over Duo. Duo squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Heero reach for the switch.  
  
"You know... you've been acting up a lot lately. I don't like it." He traced Duo's back with the switch lightly. "First you're flirting with Wufei, then you gave me that dirty look, then you ran off with Quatre into the kitchen, and let's not forget you lying to me twice just now..." Heero's voice was soft, but Duo knew very well what was coming.  
  
'...Boys don't cry... Boys don't cry... Boys don't cry...' Duo thought with each hit he recieved from Heero.  
  
When he was finished, Heero laid beside Duo and cupped the boy's face in his hands. "If you weren't such a slut, I wouldn't have to do this Duo."  
  
Duo didn't respond. He was too tired from Heero's punishment, that he had fallen asleep.  
  
  
END  
  
Ahh! I know it wasn't raining when Meiran died, but it *was* raining when she and Wufei fought, that's why it makes him think of her. I just thought I'd get that out before someone told me I don't know what I'm talking about. =^_^= So, you guys like it? Should I continue this or no?  
  
~Shinigami Baby  
  
  
  
Chibi-Meiran: (pissed at Shinigami Baby) "You and your damn 2x5!!! My Wu-chan would *never* fall for that braided baka!"  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (slightly blushes) "Uhm, yes. My dead wife has a good point there."  
  
Chibi-Duo: (glomping Wufei) "That's not what you were saying last niiiiight... you said I was better than *any* girl."  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (nosebleed) "I don't know what he's talking about, Meiran!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: "Dishonorable cur! And *you* think you're fit to serve JUSTICE!?"  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (eyes fill up with tears)  
  
Chibi-Duo: (getting mad) "Hey! Don't make my Wuffy cry!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: "YOUR Wuffy? Excuse me, girly-boy, but he was *mine* first!"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "Thanks you for the girly-boy comment, but you didn't even *like* him!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: ".............SO?! Take THIS!!!" (chucks a shoe at Duo)  
  
Shinigami Baby: (sweatdrop) "Ja, minna...." (ducks a flying shoe directed at Duo)  
  
Chibi-Duo: (picking the shoe up and throwing it back) "Thanks for the shoes, honey, but you're not supposed to wear white shoes after Labor Day!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: (throwing the shoe back at him) "It's August 4th, you moron!"  
  
(Shoe hits Chibi-Wufei)  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (crying in pain) "INJUSTICE! I have nothing to do with this weak fight of yours!" (runs away crying)  
  
Chibi-Meiran: "KISAMA! You made him cry!"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "You're the one that threw the shoe at him!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: "GRRR!"  
  
(And this went on for a good, long time...)  
  
The End... for real this time. *sweatdrop* 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Meiran:(disgruntled) "Shinigami Baby has written another part to this fic since you guys liked the first one so much. Make sure you review it and let her know you love her..." (looks around to make sure Shini-chan is nowhere around) "...and tell her that you hate 2x5!"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "Meiran! That's not right! You can't tell them what to do!"  
  
Chibi-Meiran: "Shut-up, Maxwell, you home wrecker!"  
  
Chibi-Duo: "How can I be a home wrecker if you're dead!?"  
  
(Shouting continues)  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (opens a Pokemon Umbrella to dodge the oncoming objects that he KNOWS are going to be flying by in a few seconds) "Shinigami Baby doesn't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. She does however own this umbrella I'm holding. I promise to give it back... although it won't be in the shape that I borrowed it in... Injustice... Also: watch out for Yaoi, swearing, violence, and Heero-Bastardization. Shinigami Baby does not feel that Heero really would do this, his actions in this fic are her purpose to get me and the lovely Duo together..." (blushes) "...which I wouldn't mind one little bit."  
  
(A brick flies across the room)  
  
Chibi-Wufei: (Sweatdrops, being missed by mere inches) "On with the fic..."  
  
  
"The Rain" Part 2  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Wufei shut the television off, thinking he heard something in Duo and Heero's room. He listened closely and heard a hard whipping sound against flesh.  
  
'That kisama is beating him...' Wufei thought, shaking his head. 'Only weakings dominate over their loved ones like that... I'm going to have a talk with that Yuy in the morning.'   
  
He got up off the couch and headed up the stairs, stopping infront of Heero and Duo's door to see if anything else was going on.  
  
"If you weren't such a slut, I wouldn't have to do this, Duo." Heero said softly.  
  
Wufei frowned. Oh yes... he and Heero were going to have quite the talk in the morning. He walked into his room and shut the door. Getting ready for bed, he heard the most heart-breaking sound. Duo was crying.  
  
"Shut up." He heard Heero scold.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero."  
  
"Don't be sorry, shut up. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Yes, Heero."  
  
"I said shut the fuck up!"  
  
Then something pounded against the wall.  
  
Wufei got off the bed and clenched his fists. This wasn't going to keep until morning. He stalked out of his room and pounded on the bedroom door. "Open this door, Yuy!" He demanded.  
  
"You mind your own business, Wufei." Heero said coldly.  
  
"This is my business. It concerns Duo, and Duo is my friend. And if you don't let me in, I won't think twice about kicking this goddamn door down." Wufei said sternly.  
  
He heard Heero get out of the bed and open the door. Wufei looked into the room and saw Duo curled up in a corner on the bed.  
  
"See?" Heero said. "Nothing's wrong here."  
  
Wufei glared at him. "Duo are you alright?"  
  
"He's fine. Right Duo?" Heero said.  
  
Duo said nothing. He just drew the blankets closer to his body and curled tighter into the corner of the bed.  
  
Wufei stared at Heero. "What the fuck did you do to him?"  
  
"I didn't do anything he didn't deserve." Heero said.  
  
Wufei stepped closer to the bed, but Heero held his arm out, not letting him pass. "Move, Yuy."  
  
Heero folded his arms. "If he wants to go to you, he will. But he doesn't. Duo is *mine*."  
  
"You do not own him, Yuy. No one does." Wufei turned his head to face Duo, softening his expression a bit. "Duo, if you want, you can sleep in my room with me. I'll even let you have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. How's that sound?"  
  
Duo looked at him and nodded quietly, getting out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around his thin body. He stood behind Wufei, making damn sure Heero was far enough away so that he couldn't pull him back into the room by his hair. Wufei looked over his shoulder at Duo and nodded to him, as if saying he would be in the room in a minute. Duo nodded back and went into Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei started to walk out of the room, when he threw a glance over his shoulder to Heero. "Don't think for an instant that I'm done with you." He threatened before going into his room. In response, Heero slammed his own door shut.  
  
Wufei walked into his bedroom to see Duo laying on his bed... quite naked. He blushed a bit and turned away. "W-would you like some clothes, Maxwell?"  
  
"No, after Heero punishes me, clothes always make it sting."  
  
"Make what sting?"  
  
"My back..." Duo said quietly. He noticed Wufei had his back turned to him, so he covered up. "Don't worry, I covered up myself, you can't see anything private."  
  
"Oh, okay." Wufei turned to face him once more. He sat on the bed beside Duo. "How long has he been doing this to you?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "It's been so long, I don't even remember."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Why didn't you tell any of us about this?"  
  
"Heero told me not to." Duo said. "And I just loved him so much, I didn't want to make him mad, you know? But lately it's gotten to the point where I can't take much more." His eyes began to tear a bit. "I never used to cry, Wu-man..."  
  
Wufei felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He pulled Duo into his arms, careful of the wounds on his back. "I'm going to take care of you now." He whispered into Duo's hair.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Wufei's neck. "You will?"  
  
"If you'll have me."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Alright." Wufei said gently. He got up off the bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom. He came back with some cotton balls, bandages, and some alcohol to clean the cuts. "Okay Duo, I need you to sit up and move all your hair to one side."  
  
Duo sat up on the bed, bringing the blanket over his lap, then pushed his hair aside. Wufei cringed a bit when he saw Duo's back. There were a few deep cuts caused by the switch that Heero had beaten him with. Among the deeper cuts were a few small red marks and a few scars from previous beatings. He sat behind Duo and unscrewed the cap to the alcohol. "This is going to sting a little bit, Duo." He warned as he applied some to a cotton ball. He pressed it against the deepest cut and watched Duo squirm a little bit, then relax.  
  
They spent that half hour in silence as Wufei cleaned the cuts out and bandaged them. As he appiled the last bandage, Wufei spoke up. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me anymore. I'm not going to let Heero hurt you, okay?"  
  
"Okay... hey Wu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Duo bit his bottom lip. "Could you... braid my hair for me?"  
  
"Sure." Wufei got off the bed and grabbed his brush and a hair binder. He got back on the bed, facing Duo. "Come sit between my legs."  
  
Duo blushed. "Why Wu-man... how forward of you..."  
  
"You ecchi." Wufei teased.   
  
Duo smiled and crawled over to Wufei, then turned around. "Work your magic." Duo said, sitting up and straightening his back. It took a little more that 15 minutes to get all of Duo's hair braided perfectly, but the smile Wufei got from Duo when he was finished was worth all the complaints. "Thanks, *now* I can sleep." Duo laid down on his side, unknowingly exposing a nice view of his rear to Wufei.  
  
Wufei blushed and turned away, checking his closet for blankets so he could make himself a bed on the floor. He found none. "Kuso..."  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked sleepily.  
  
"I can't find any blankets to sleep on."  
  
"So? Just sleep in the bed. There's room." Duo patted the spot on the bed beside himself. "Gotta warn ya though: I'm a wiggle worm."  
  
Wufei smiled. "That's fine." He crawled into the blankets with Duo.  
  
"Uh Wu?"  
  
"Yes?" Wufei responded, getting comfortable.  
  
"Is that really what you sleep in?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"So get in your jammies!" Duo playfully pushed him.  
  
Wufei blushed and stripped down to his boxers.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Dragons... cute."  
  
Duo was checking him out! Wufei's jaw dropped. "Excuse me, but at least I'm wearing *something*!"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I like sleeping naked."  
  
Wufei frantically reached for his tissue box to plug his now-bleeding nose.  
  
Duo chuckled as he rolled over, facing the wall. "G'night Wu..."  
  
"Oyasumi..." Wufei said quietly, trying very hard not to touch any part of the naked Duo he was now sharing a bed with. That wasn't about to happen. Duo stuck his butt out a little bit and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Wufei was about to pass out from the feel of Duo's warm skin on his own. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to be awake to enjoy it.  
  
Wufei rolled onto his side, facing Duo's back. He tucked some of the American's hair behind his ear before asking him "What are we going to do about your clothes in the morning?"  
  
Duo turned around and faced Wufei, their noses barely touching. "I dunno."  
  
Wufei could feel Duo's hot breath collide with his own, then he felt it... 'SHIT! Of all the times in the world to get one of *those*...'  
  
  
END  
  
  
Oooh I'm so mean to leave you guys hanging like that! Tell me what you guys think, but be nice and maybe I'll give you guys a part 3! =^_^= Heehee! Jaaa!  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
